My Story
by Siriuslyanerd
Summary: This is my story. My name is Izabella Zabini, I do not understand why my parents named me that, they must hate me. If you call me by my full name I will hex you into oblivion, I go by Izzy or Iz.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: This is a story about a girl named Izabella Zabini. I hope you like it because it I am trying very hard to write a variety of different things on this profile. Bye bee for now! Love ya!**

This is my story.

My name is Izabella Zabini, I do not understand why my parents named me that, they must hate me. If you call me by my full name I will hex you into oblivion, I go by Izzy or Iz.

Now onto more pressing matters. I am eleven and I am on my way to Hogwarts for my first year along with my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He is the son of my dad's best friend from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. We have been best friends since we were two. We've been through thick and thin with each other. He was even there when I had my tonsils out and I couldn't talk for a week and a half.

But that isn't the point, the point is that we have always been there for each other and that isn't going to change now.

Back to the story though.

We got on the train and went to search for a compartment, getting almost to the back of the train when it suddenly lurched forward.

A girl with waist length, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, saw us as we almost face planted in the corridor and pulled us into her compartment, almost falling over herself. In a bright, bubbly voice she said, quirking an eyebrow "First years, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Scorpius said, me being the shy person I am and just kind of shrinking behind him, clutching his arm.

"You kind of get used to the timing of the train, but I prefer to just get on the train a bit early, and walk fast." She replied.

"We'll keep that in mind, what's your name?" Scorp asked curiously.

"Eden Finnigan, I'm second year and I'm in Slytherin, hope to see you there!" She exclaimed, throwing her hand out for us to shake.

"Oh, well thanks for helping us, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and this is my best friend, Izabella Zabini. But don't call her Izabella it's either Izzy or Iz, if you call her Izabella she will no longer be the shy girl you see now." Scorp told her calmly.

"Okay," Eden laughed "I like you two already, sit down you can sit in this compartment for the ride to the castle."

So we sat down Scorpius first and then me sitting next to him warily, after he gave me an encouraging smile. Immediately after sitting down I leaned against him and he snaked his arm around my shoulders.

About two hours later a girl with emerald green eyes, bum length, dark brown hair, and a Ravenclaw prefect badge pinned to her chest, who was already in her school robes, opened the door to the compartment and said "Everything going okay in here Eden?"

"Yeah, of course. How ya doing Marie?" Eden asked, bubbly as ever.

"I'm doing okay just running my rounds, for prefect duty," The older girl -Marie I think- said, then she glanced around the compartment and spotted us and said. "Uh, who are you?"

"This is Scorpius Malfoy and Izzy Zabini." Eden replied.

"Nice to meet you both. Are you first years?" Marie asked politely.

"Uh, yeah." Scorpius replied, while I remained my clutch on his arm.

So she told us that we should be getting changed into our robes soon and then she left.

We got changed into our robes and then sat back down and talked for another two or three hours. Then the train to a complete stop lurching forward again like at the beginning of the train ride, causing me to fall forward, and Scorp to have to catch me. He threw his arm around my waist and pulled me back into the seat next to him.

Then we got off the train and Eden pointed us over to the person who'd be taking us across the lake to the castle.

We got to the castle and walked into the great hall together, me still clutching to his arm because of the crowds - did I mention I hate crowds. Then we stood and waited to get sorted.

When we heard, "Malfoy, Scorpius" , Scorp hugged me quickly and whispered "Come to me I'll save your seat okay?"

I nodded and he went up to get sorted. What happened however, surprised everyone except me.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly screamed.

The Gryffindor table cheered and Scorpius beamed as he walked over and took a seat and the end of the table, placing his hand in the seat next to him for me.

Then after everyone else got sorted it was finally my turn. I walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head.

It took a moment before the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR"

I hopped off the stool and ran to Scorpius, barely registering the screams of delight from the rest of the Gryffindor house.

As soon as I got to him he wrapped me into a hug, followed by wolf whistles from the people around us, causing me to blush a deep scarlet and him to blush slightly bring a bit of color to his usually colorless cheeks. After that we sat down, his arm still around my shoulders.

Just then the tables filled with more food than either of us had ever seen. Our eyes popped wide open and we gave each other goofy grins, before piling our plates with a bit of everything, and digging in.

"Careful, don't fill up too much or you won't have room for any dessert." A girl with silver-ish blue eyes and waist length, platinum blonde hair, who looked about sixteen, said laughing at the way we attacked the dinner.

"What are your names Firsties?" She then asked sweetly.

"I'm Scorpius and this is Izzy." Scorp said excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Lovegood, Briallen Lovegood." She replied.

"Cool, can you show us around sometime?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Yeah sure, meet me here tomorrow morning, I'll show you round then." She said and then walked off, out of the Great Hall.

About two minutes later dessert appeared and we each got a piece of the vanilla cake sitting in front of us.

Then about ten minutes after that a prefect stood up and called for all the first years to follow her.

We got up and followed, she led us to the Gryffindor common room and told us that the password would be, grata domum, or welcome home. Then she explained where the dorms were and told us that we could always ask her if we had any questions throughout the year.

So Scorp and I went to our respective dorms to get unpacked, shower, and get in our pajamas. Then we would meet back up in the common room.

When I got into the girl's dorm I was immediately bombarded with questions from my room mates. They asked everything from whether I was muggleborn, ("Uh, no.) to whether or not it was my kitten that was laying on the bed at the far corner of the room (which arccording to them was my bed.) The answer to the latter was yes, I forgot to tell you about Midnight, he is a year old cat, with silky, black fur.

Eventually they allowed me to walk over to my bed and get into my trunk to unpack my clothes into the dresser next to my bed (also mine apparently) and then grab my pajamas, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and walk into the bathroom for my shower.

When I got out of the shower I dried off and slipped into my red silk pajamas and tied up my bum length, brunette hair in a red silk ribbon to match my pajamas.

Then I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs of the dorm room, to the common room where Scorp was waiting for me on the sofa in front of the fire. I walked over to him and plopped down next to him laying on his side and pulling his arm around my shoulders.

We sat and talked for a few minutes before suddenly Midnight came and hopped up onto his lap cuddling up to him like he always did at home when he came over. He sub-consciously started petting him and continued our conversation about what we would do after Briallen showed us around the next day.

We decided we would go to the lake, dip our feet in, and chat.

So I grabbed Midnight, told Scorp goodnight, and kissed him on the cheek, before walking off back up to the dorm for bed, because it was late and we wanted to get up early so we could eat before leaving with Briallen.

The next morning since it was a Saturday and still warm, considering it was still early Fall, I decided to wear a forest green sundress that went to my knees, my black sneakers, and my hair tied up with a green silk ribbon.

Scorp wore a pair of blue jeans and a deep blue tee.

We walked down to breakfast together and sat in the same seats we'd occupied the night before. We each ate a bit of sausage, some bacon, and a couple of pieces of toast, before Briallen came to the table and grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and a piece of toast before saying "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said getting up and slinging his arm over my shoulders.

So we walked out of the great hall with her and she showed us around the castle all without problem or interruption. That is until we ran into a Slytherin fourth year with reddish brown, bum length hair and midnight blue eyes, who seemed to be trying to read something, causing her to drop said thing. Her head snapped up to Briallen and she blushed deeper than I ever had. "Sorry." She squeaked and bent down to pick up her book. Then she rushed off.

"Who was _that_?" Scorp asked.

"Ciela Wood," Briallen said "She's really shy, but she's sweet. "

"I'm going that we can catch her later than and maybe introduce ourselves. " Scorpius said.

Then Briallen walked us back to the common room and we went up to the boys dorm to hang out. and so that I could meet some of Scorp's room mates.

We walked in and sat on his bed which was the closest to the door. Upon noticing me sitting there, all the other boys suddenly stopped talking at once and started staring at me. My face went scarlet, until one of the boys walked over and patted Scorp on the shoulder saying with a grin "Nice catch, she's pretty what's her name?"

I didn't know it was possible but at that very moment my face went even redder than it had ever been, as Scorpius explained to them quickly "This is Izzy, the girl I've been telling you about. You know the one that I've known since I was two, and am not dating, but will protect from anything."

"Oh," He sounded as if he completely understood now "You didn't tell us that she was this cute."

"Yeah!" Three of the other boys in the room shouted.

"Well now you know, I guess. I, uh, wanted to introduce you to her considering she's my best friend so I didn't want you to be surprised if you saw us together alot, or if she joined in on what we're doing really often." Scorpius said a bit red in the face from embarrassment.

"W-well, I wouldn't mind her hanging around." The fourth boy who had just been watching and saying nothing stammered. He was flushed and he ran his hand through his already messy sandy-brown hair, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Thanks Jayden, that's good to hear." Scorpius said sounding a bit confused at the sudden outburst of the slightly shorter boy.

Jayden gave a wary half smile and then looked at me again. "Um, Izzy... right?" He stuttered toward me.

"Uh...yeah." I smiled and blushed even redder.

He stepped a little closer to me and put his hand out shakily saying "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks you too." I replied still blushing.

That evening after dinner I walked into my dorm and the door girl's heads shot up from their conversations and books.

"Hey, how old are you?" One of them asked. She had amber hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, 11 1/3" I said "I don't think any of us have done proper introductions."

"No, we haven't. I'm Cadence, 11 1/2. " She replied.

Then another girl with blue eyes and blonde hair introduced herself as "Harriet, 11 and a couple weeks."

Followed by a third girl with bright red hair and green eyes said she was "Sapphire, 11 1/4.

The fourth girl who had been reading introduced herself as "Beatrice, almost twelve.", she had grey eyes and black hair.

What I didn't know yet was that they were going to be my best friends.

We ended up staying awake until like 4 a.m. before Harriet jumped, she had just looked at the clock and squeaked that it was time for us to get to bed if we wanted to wake up at all the next morning.

Nothing very interesting happened after that until a week before Christmas holidays were due to start.

By this point Scorpius's room mates and mine had met each other and we had formed a small group altogether. The group entailed these people:

Izabella (Izzy) Zabini (Me)

Cadence (Cadie) Harvey

Harriet (Har) Bolt

Sapphire (Saph) Carson

Beatrice (Be) Johnson

Jayden (Jay) Bolt (We found out a few weeks before that he and Harriet were twins.)

Trevor (Trev) Carrier

Franklin (Frankie) Baker

Benjamin (Benjy) Fuller

and of course Scorpius (Scor) Malfoy

But back to the story.

We all sat down in the common room to talk about where everyone would be for the holidays.

"I-i-i have to g-go home for the holidays." Jayden started.

"Uh, I can stay here." Cadence took over.

"I gotta go too." said Harriet.

"I have to stay my parents are out of town on business." Sapphire stated.

"I'm staying." Beatrice said bluntly.

"I wouldn't miss it." Trevor said.

Franklin and Benjamin then said together "We're here."

Finally Scorpius and I said in unison "We're aren't going anywhere."

As soon as we figured out who would be where we fell into a pleasant conversation about the homework that would be due the next day.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story. I would have added more but I figured this was long enough for a chapter. So I will be posting another chapter sometime soon. Reviews help a lot but they are not required. Bye beee! See you soon.**


	2. Christmas

**A/N: Hey nerds! I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Bye beee.**

 **Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *sob* own *extra sob* Harry *SOOOOOB* Potter *falls over crying***

When I woke up on the day that Harriet and Jayden were leaving for the holidays, Harriet had her curtains pulled back with a piece of paper taped to them that said "DO. NOT. OPEN. THIS. CURTAIN! IF YOU DO I WILL SET OFF THE ELVES! THEY BITE!"

"Um, whats with the sign?" I asked Cadence who was sitting on her bed which was next to mine.

"I don't know, but me and the others have been hearing a bunch of crinkling of paper and she's been mumbling" She replied in a whisper. "Just listen."

I got really quiet and just listened for a minute, and sure enough there it was the sound of crinkling paper and scissors snipping, accompanied by Harriet mumbling under her breath.

I listened for a bit and then I noticed something on the floor right next to her bed. I walked over careful not to make any noise and picked it up. Once I got back to my bed and sat down I waved for the others to come too.

When they were all gathered around I looked down at the paper and flipped it over since it was blank on that side. It looked like some kind of wrapping paper, but it had a list on it. It was a list of people. They were all crossed out already though. So I just walked over to her dresser and sat the list on top of it. Then I walked out of the dorm to the common room. In the doorway I motioned the girls to follow. Once we were all in the common room we walked together up into the boys dorm.

In the boys dorm it was a similar scene as our dorm. The one difference was that Scor was still sleeping. So I walked over to his bed and sat on the end of it. Then I crawled up to the top and put my arm around his shoulders. I leaned over him and whispered into his ear very softly "Scorpie, come on. It's time to get up."

He mumbled back "No, just cuddle for a minute Izzy."

I smiled at him because that's what he always used to say when we were little. "No Scorpie, get up."

He gave in, but just like when we were little as soon as he sat up he grabbed me and pulled me toward him. Then as always he started tickling me. "Stop, Scor, stop. Stop it, I can't breath." I spluttered.

"Fine, I'll get up." He said and stopped tickling me to pull me into a big hug.

Then he looked around "What's up with Jayden?" He immediately questioned.

"Probably the same thing that's going on with Harriet." I replied. Then I walked to the door with the girls and waved for the boys to follow.

Once we were all in the common room and sitting on the couch and a couple of armchairs, I spread with legs across Cadence and Sapphire who just so happened to be the ones next to me, and leaned on Scorp's shoulder.

"So considering they're both doing the same shutting the curtains thing, I'm guessing it's got something to do with the fact that they're leaving later today." I said starting the conversation.

"Well I guess we'll find out right about now actually." Scorp replied and then pointed to the staircases leading into the common room form both dorms. The twins were each walking down with a pile of wrapped boxes.

When they got over to us they started piling boxes into our arms without even saying a word. After they were finished they explained what was happening. In unison they said "We are giving you these presents now if you open them before Christmas we will find out and punish you."

"OK!" We all yelled back.

So we all went upstairs to our dorms to put the presents away for Christmas.

Then we all went down to breakfast together. We had decided to spend the morning all together since the twins were leaving.

After hanging out for about two hours, the boys helped Jayden carry his trunk out to the train and the girls helped Harriet.

We hugged them goodbye and waved until they were around the corner.

After that everything went as normal until Christmas day.

That when things went nuts.

I got woken up to Beatrice jumping on the end of the bed yelling "Cadence and Scorpius got caught under the mistletoe."

That woke me straight up and as I would have usually been groggy today I bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs.

I got there just in time to see Scorpius lean down and press his lips against Cadence's. Even though they were free now they didn't seem to care, because they stayed right where they were and soon Cadence wrapped her arms around his neck, while Scorpius laced his through her hair.

Pretty soon the shock died away and I spotted more than one smirk on my friends faces, as they had all heard and were now down here.

About two minutes later Benjy cleared his throat and said, "Hey, you two done yet, I want to get through that door and go to breakfast?" causing them to jump apart and blush. Which is really rare for both of them considering their extremely pale complexions.

That morning they walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall hand in hand, causing a lot of surprise for all of first year.

When we returned to the common room to unwrap our presents all together - as we'd been planning - Scorpius and Cadence sat so close that Cadence might as well of been on his lap. Which after he opened her present to him - a silver snitch - he's always wanted one - he did pull her into doing as he planted a big kiss on her lips.

All I have to say on the matter is that I'm glad their happy and it definitely going to take some getting used to.

 **A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than my usual chapters will be but I felt like this should be the end. Tell me what you think about my very first pairing in this fic. Love you always. See you later nerds. Bye beee!**


	3. After Christmas & Second Year

**A/N: Hey nerds! This chapter is going to go straight to the day that the twins get back. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the story line in this.**

The morning the twins got back I got woken up by Harriet rushing in and screaming at the top of her lungs, in a shrill, sing-song voice "Honeys, I'm hooooooooome."

I bolted out of bed and ran to hug her quickly followed by the others. We had a huge group hug and then immediately pulled her over to my bed where we each took a seat and immediately started filling her in on everything -starting with Scorpius and Cadence getting together- and eventually we had found out that she had found out over break, after giving it some serious thought, that she had a crush on one of the boys. The first thing we asked of course was which one, but she refused to tell us.

Me being the overly curious person I am however, I decided to find out for myself.

So later when she going and saying hello to the boys, I pulled the girls to the side and told them my plan to find out who it was. They immediately decided that they wanted to be a part of it. So we came up with a "Battle Plan" as they all called it.

But you don't need to worry about that right now, what you need to worry about is the fact that at that moment I realized for the first time that everyone around me were more like a family to me than anyone I'd ever known at home, considering the fact that my family never understood me. As much as they tried to, they never actually knew what to do with me. I have no siblings, my dad is almost always working, and my mom is usually at dinner parties with all of her friends because she is just one of those busy-bodies that can't help but be social. Don't get me wrong, they spend plenty of time with me, they just don't get me like my friends do.

As I realized that, I ran over with a big grin and hugged the nearest person to me -Jayden- causing all the others to give me questioning looks, but I just shrugged it off and we started a conversation about the Christmas holidays.

 **A/N: Hey nerds! Ok so this is not nearly enough for a chapter so I'm going to add in all the important things that happen in second year to make it longer. Because of this I will not be writing a chapter for second year. Enjoy!**

Within the next four weeks after that two more couples formed within our group. Beatrice and Frankie got together somehow but they won't tell us how, and Harriet and Trevor got together by Harriet accidentally bursting out with her feelings for him and he apparently liked her back, so he pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers, putting the rest of us in shock.

So now the only single ones of us left were me, Jayden, Sapphire, and Benjy. Just saying though I had a hunch about Sapphire and Benjy.

I woke up a few days after Harriet and Trevor got together and decided to go for a walk around the lake. Jayden and I had gotten really close since we met and he decided to go with me.

So we walked out to the lake and started talking about random things. Then suddenly he said "Oh, by the way, I have a girlfriend now."

"Oh, really." I said forcing a smile. On the inside I was fighting off what seemed to be a fire-breathing dragon trying to rip its way out of my stomach and rip whoever this girl is eyeballs out of her head. I had never felt like that before and, now that I think about it I think it may have been jealousy.

"Yeah, her name's Brianna. I want you to meet her sometime." He replied cheerfully.

"I'd love to meet her." I said through gritted teeth. He didn't notice but instead he smiled really wide and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the castle.

"Where are you taking me?!" I laughed as he dragged me through the corridors.

Suddenly after running through four different corridors he ran right smack into a girl with ebony hair and dark brown eyes, I got to say she was really pretty.

She smiled when she looked at Jayden, and then without any advanced notice she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, before planting a kiss on his lips. _"That must be Brianna."_ I thought.

Then she looked up and said "Oh, I didn't see you there. Let's see, about five foot, bum length, brown hair, and bright green eyes. You must be Izzy! Jayden told me so much about you!

Not used to, or liking the amount of attention she was bringing form the other students in the hall, I simply said "Uh,yeah that's me, nice to meet you."

"You too." She replied and then I slipped away after hugging Jayden and telling him I'd see him in the common room later.

When I got back to the common room I decided to go to the boy's dorm to see what Scorpius was up to.

However, I didn't find Scorpius in the dorm instead I found my suspicions about Sapphire and Benjy were right. I walked into the dorm to find them sitting on his bed hand in hand, lips connected.

Later that night after Jayden got back - not with Brianna, she is in a Hufflepuff, thank Merlin - Benjy and Sapphire told everyone that they were now together.

That left me as the only single person in our little group, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the other girls.

In fact after dinner that night up in the girl's dorm they decided to corner me about it.

"So, since we all have boyfriends, is there anyone you have your eye on?" Cadence asked first, getting the others heads to pop up and conversations to cease.

"No." I replied simply.

"Seriously, not even Fred Longford." Harriet said surprised.

"Nope, nobody." I replied again.

"O...k, then." Beatrice said, and surprisingly I din't hear anything else about it until my birthday. Which is four days before summer starts.

This time the boys cornered me asking if I had my eye on anyone. They got the same response as the girls and let it go just as quickly.

That summer went on with nothing very interesting happening, but along came third year and I could fell it coming with a lot of drama.

 **A/N: Hey nerds! Ok that was all the important things in second year. Sorry that it's still so short but I really want to get to third year so I'll get back to you guys with a much longer chapter. See you later. Bye beeee!**


	4. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey nerds! Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

On September first, the day I would start my third year at Hogwarts, I was bombarded by four girls upon walking through the barrier. Although Cadence was a bit busy with my best friend to really be counted as bombarding me, she basically just said 'hi' to me and immediately started snogging Scorp.

If that wasn't enough the first thing I saw after that was enough to - for some odd reason - make me want to rip my heart out and stomp on it.

I'd gotten onto the train and walked back to the Gryffindor car. When I got there in the fourth compartment from the front I heard a very familiar voice that made me smile. Until I heard what he was saying. It sounded like he was having a major fight with Brianna.

"Oh, if you think I'm so bad, why don't you go hang out with your other girlfriend." Brianna said.

"What are you talking about?" Jayden asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. You were writing to her all summer, and all you can talk about now is how much you miss her and can't wait for her to get here!" She screeched.

"You know it's not like that with Izzy. She's just my best friend." Jayden said his voice wavering.

"Well if she's your best friend then go see her." She said and then she swung the door open and stomped out of it, catching sight of me and glaring.

The next thing I new, without even realizing that I was moving, I'd rushed into the compartment and started cradling a now crying Jayden in my arms.

Once he calmed down he sat up and hugged me tightly. Then he asked "How was your summer?"

"Well... I was gonna wait to tell you, but I have a boyfriend now. I met him over the summer, he goes to Hogwarts." I replied softly.

"Really." He said.

"Yeah, he's in Ravenclaw, I'm planning on meeting him in a moment at the front of the train, but I wanted to see you first." I replied.

"Really!" He said eyes starting to glow.

"Of course, you're own of my favorite people in the world." I replied smiling brightly. "I'll be back, and then I'll sit with you for the train ride."

"Ok, see you soon then." He said happily.

With that I left to meet up with Charles Longford, my new boyfriend. He was a very plain boy, plain face with brown eyes, brown hair, and very cocky.

When I got to him he smiled widely and pulled me forward toward him, planting a long kiss on my lips.

That night I told the girls about Charles. They all had questions about him and by the time I'd answered them all it was time for us to get to bed.

Nothing happened in third year until a few months after Christmas when Charles showed his true cockiness. I hadn't known how arrogant he really was until he decided that it was a good idea to make a stupid comment about Jayden. He'd asked me why I hung out with such a 'Gryffin- _dork_ ". At that I slapped him in the mouth and told him that Jayden was at least ten times the man that he could ever be. Then I'd stormed off to the common room and up to my dorm.

Nothing really happened after that until about three days after I'd broken up with Charles.

I walked out of the library, where I'd been studying, and I bumped into a very familiar smell. Peppermint. I looked up and saw the sweet eyes of the person that I'd been defending not but three days ago. I hugged him tightly and smiled up at him. He was a good four inches taller than me so that I actually had to look up to see his eyes.

"Peppermint?" He asked smiling and holding one out to me in the palm of his hand.

"Of course." I said grabbing it from him.

He smiled and then his eyes went form happy to nervous. "Um... Izzy, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, shoot." I replied.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked causing me to almost faint with surprise.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked again slightly less confident than the first time.

I took a chance that I didn't know that I'd been wanting to take. I stood one my tip-toes, closing the height gap, and placed a kiss firmly on his lips.

When I pulled back Jayden looked like he had just been hit over the head with a mountain troll's club. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, and before I could respond he'd pulled me closer to him again, reconnecting our lips.

That night we told the group and the girls all squealed, while the boys gave Jayden friendly punches in the shoulder, and collected money from each other.

The week after that was a lot of me and Jayden together, with nobody noticing our disappearance from the world, or so I thought.

Nine days later the girls stopped me on my way to breakfast, I was going to meet Jayden there, he'd said that he had a surprise for me. They told me that I'd been spending to much time away from the group and that after breakfast we would all get together with the boys -including Jayden- and figure out something, but that they weren't gonna tell me what yet, just to come.

So I went to go meet Jayden. When he saw me he grabbed my wrist covered my eyes and led me out onto the grounds.

When he finally let me open my eyes I was staring at the place where we had spent so many hours sitting together studying before we were together, the old oak tree that I'd climbed in first year. I looked up and on the branch that I always used to sit on, was a small package wrapped in a mint green paper. I immediately climbed up and grabbed the package. I sat on the branch and tore the paper off. What I found inside was, a beautiful locket on a golden chain - it was shaped like a snitch - and inside, on the left was a picture of Jayden smiling, and on the left was a picture of me sitting on the very branch I was now, with my head thrown back laughing.

I put it on, jumped out of the tree and ran to him, before he could say a word, I took his tie in my hand and forced him to bend down, his lips crashing down on mine. Then - once he figured out what was happening - his hands slowly migrated down to my waist. I stuck my tongue out and licked his bottom lip willing him to let me in, he immediately opened his mouth and twined my tongue with his. Soon I pulled my teeth across his bottom lip, emitting a growl, he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. Then - to his dismay - I pulled away and turned around.

"Hey! Why'd you pull away?" He asked.

"'Cause I can." I said laughing. Then I ran off and started climbing back up the tree.

"No! Come back!" He said starting to whine.

"Come and get me!" I laughed, continuing to climb.

Nope," He said sitting down. "I'll just wait for you to come down."

"Fine, you win this time, but only because I want to cuddle." I said climbing back down. Once I got to him I sat down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing a soft trail up my neck to my lips, landing there for a moment before pulling away and leaning against the tree.

"No don't stop." I said whining.

"That's what I said, but you just climbed up the tree anyway." He replied smirking.

I kissed him on the lips and said "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play." Pouting my lips, which made him smile.

"If you are truly sorry, prove it." He said.

I kissed him on the lips again "I'm." another kiss "Truly" another kiss "Sorry." kiss "I." kiss "Promise." I said finishing off with a deep kiss.

"Ok, I guess I believe you. " He said as he kissed another trail up my neck to my mouth and then back down. "But you'll have to pay me back sometime." He added continuing to go up and down my neck slowly and softly.

"I guess I could do that." I said moving, causing him to miss and hit my lips instead of my neck. Then I switched with him and began kissing my own trail up his neck, but instead of ending up at his mouth, I continued up the side of his face to his ear, nipping at his earlobe softly, and then making my way back to his lips, where I twined my tongue with his and scooted closer to him to deepen the kiss. He pulled me closer, enjoying every bit of this moment. I was soon in his lap with my hands behind his head, and his on my waist.

But of course that was just when Scorpius decided to walk up, casing us to jump apart as he said "Ewww, do you have to do stuff like that? I just came out to tell you that the gang is waiting for you in the common room, and now I will be scarred forever. Thanks for that!" And he walked away, shaking his head.

It's his fault that he decided to come and get us instead of telling the others to wait until later. We decided to go ahead though, so we made our way back to the common room where the others were all waiting for us. "Finally!" Cadence cried when we got over to the sofa they were all sitting on. There wasn't enough room on the couch for us though so we settled on an armchair that was facing the couch and Jayden sat down and got comfy, and then I settled in on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me there, and I leaned back against his chest, laying my head in the crook of his neck.

Once we finished getting comfy the other began telling us that we were spending to much time away form the group, and that we needed to spend more time with them, because they all felt deserted. We quickly apologized and told them that we would start spending more time together as a group from then on.

So the next day we walked altogether as a group to the Great Hall for breakfast. We had slight trouble finding enough seats together for us all to sit together so instead we grabbed a spot that had two less than the amount of seats we needed,causing me to have to sit on Jayden's lap - something that Scorpius wasn't happy with - that is until he found out that Cadence would be sitting on his own lap.

Throughout breakfast we all had a very pleasant conversation, even though the entire time Scorpius would be whispering in Cadence's ear causing an occasional shiver, and I was shivering most of the way through breakfast because Jayden was doing the same to me and I am sadly not quite as strong as Cadence when it comes to things like that.

After breakfast we all walked to the library to get some last minute home work done before classes the next day. When we got to the library there wasn't a big enough table for all of us so we pulled two tables together and sat like that. We got our homework done, and as each person finished they would leave to do whatever they wanted to do, until it was only Hayden and I left.

 **A\N: I am really sorry for the late upfate and I hope you like it. I left it in a cliff hanger just for you guys. Bye nerds!**


	5. NOTICE

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking down this story and reposting it on another account. It should be up with all the updates and changes that I previously told you guys about in my bio soon. I can't say when as I am not sure but the new account is currently under Loading Plz Weight, soon to be changed to Siriuslyanerd. I love you all! I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
